


Mr. Electrician 2

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Electrician!Frank [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Afterglow, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!</p><p>So this ends the manga itself, but I think I may want to continue this just for fun!</p><p>Oh and for those that wanted the link to the manga, here you go! ^-^</p><p>https://www.mangaeden.com/en/en-manga/our-towns-electrician/1/1/</p><p>Enjoy guys! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mr. Electrician 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Town's Electrician](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356049) by Cj Michalski. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this ends the manga itself, but I think I may want to continue this just for fun!
> 
> Oh and for those that wanted the link to the manga, here you go! ^-^
> 
> https://www.mangaeden.com/en/en-manga/our-towns-electrician/1/1/
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Main Content  
Work Text:

“Hey, Mr. Electrician!”

“Please, guys, I told you to call me Frank.”

“Nah, we like Mr. Electrician better.”

“So what’s up?”

“We wanted to watch this!”

Pete and Patrick held up a DVD for Frank to see. Frank took the DVD. It was an old Power Rangers one. He chuckled remembering how much he used to like them when he was younger.

“We got it at school for being the best behaved in the class!”

Frank saw how proud Pete was and Patrick was blushing. They really were great kids.

“So why can’t you watch it?”

Pete looked at Patrick who looked at Pete.

“We don’t have a DVD thingy.”

“We don’t even have a TV.”

Frank looked up.

“What?”

“We had to sell the little one we had to pay the heat man in the winter last year.”

Frank had only been with Gerard for three months now, but he knew that they were still struggling and Gerard would not take any money from him. He still let him fix up appliances for the family though. Recently he had given them a microwave, which made the twins happy cause now they could make their own oatmeal and left over pasta. Once Gerard realized this he was kind of pleased too. He will admit that he never noticed that they had no TV, but then again, he was focused on Gerard.

“You know what? Why don’t you go see if Greta has some of that apple pie she made last night. That will cheer you guys up.”

The kids cried out in happiness and ran to the kitchen.

“Hey, Mr. Schecter, I’ll be back. Got a delivery to do.”

“Would this delivery include the old TV that was dropped off here last week?”

Frank blushed and Brian laughed.

“Go on then.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Frank went in the back and gathered it up. He made a stop at his house to grab his portable DVD player and then headed to Gerard’s.

*

*

*

“Hey, Frank, what’s all this?”

“Apparently the twins were on their best behavior in the classroom this week and they got a prize for it.”

Gerard held the door open as Frank grunted with the weight of the TV and small box on top of it.

“So what does this have to do with the TV in your hands?”

“The prize was a DVD.”

“Oh.”

Frank put the TV down and kissed Gerard on the cheek, making the younger man blush.

“We had this old TV that was dropped off. The picture is not perfect but it will work enough.”

“That’s great, but it doesn’t have.”

“I have a portable DVD player that I can lend you guys till one pops in the shop and I can fix it fer ya.”

“You are too sweet, Frankie. Are you hungry?”

“I wish I had time but I have to get back to the shop. I left the boys with Greta. I can come back later though.”

Gerard nodded and went back to his cooking while Frank set up the TV. It took only a few minutes. He then plugged his DVD player in and connected it. Once that was done he made sure the TV worked and then went to see what was cooking in the kitchen.

* * *

Gerard was humming as he stirred the stew in the pot. He took a taste and then added a pinch more salt.

“Mind if I take a taste?”

Gerard smiled as he turned around and lifted the spoon for Frank to take into his mouth. Frank smacked his lips but frowned.

“It’s missing something.”

“It is? I just added a pinch of salt. What else do you think it needs?”

Frank smiled shyly and leaned in and kissed Gerard.

“There, that’s better.”

Gerard smiled and went to say something when he heard noise from the living room.

“Frankie, what’s that?”

Frank listened.

“I don’t know.”

Both he and Gerard went into the living room and Gerard gasped.

“Oh my!”

Frank turned white. He had left one of his porn DVD’s in the player by accident. He quickly scrambled to stop the machine and take it out, but he tripped on the rug and fell. Meanwhile Gerard was mesmerized by what was on the screen.

“Baby, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean…”

Frank got up again and reached for the machine.

“No wait!”

Frank turned back and saw a blushing red boy on his knees squirming.

“Don’t…don’t turn it off. I…like it.”

Frank looked at the screen at the woman giving the guy head and then back at Gerard.

“You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s uh…interesting.”

Frank turned back to the screen just as the guy came all over the girl’s face.

“Do you want to do that to me?”

Frank whipped his head around and looked at his young boyfriend. He was panting, obviously turned on by what they were watching.

“What? No, baby, you deserve more respect than that.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Frank’s eyes went impossibly wide.

“Really?”

Gerard looked at Frank with lust filled eyes. He slowly began to pull the zipper down on his shirt.

“Take me, Frankie.”

Frank did not need any more of an invitation.

*

*

*

“Yay! The Power Rangers won again!”

“I was scared they wouldn’t this time!”

“Pete, they win every time!”

“They might not one day, right, Gee?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, it could happen.”

Gerard smiled thinking about how Frank left just in time before the twins came home. He could still feel the cum on his skin, even though he washed it off, and it made him squirm and sigh.

“Hey, Gee? Is Mr. Electrician coming over for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, Patrick, after he gets out of work.”

“Good! Pete and I have something to thank him for all the stuff he has done for us…and you.”

Gerard turned around.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you walk around smiling and humming all the time now. You didn’t used to before.”

That made Gerard smile even bigger.

“Oh…what did you make him?”

Pete giggled.

“It’s a surprise.”


End file.
